Out of Touch
by Signora Ted
Summary: When she escaped the Initiative with him, she thought nothing of it. She thought she was lucky for being the one he decided to let tag along. She never thought it would get any bigger than she was able for. Spike/Oc T for language
1. Chapter 1

"Hallo? Anyone in there?"

2 weeks. 2 weeks she had been there and only just now someone thought to say hi.  
>The voice was coming from the cell next to her, so she assumed it was another 'hostile'. Bloody babbling idiots, she thought as she moved towards the sound of the other prisoner. They actually thought they'd be able to keep a prison full of demons, do experiments on them and get away with it? Idiots.<p>

"How's the view in there?" she called sarcastically.

"Spiffing, if I may say so myself. It really gives a prison vibe off it. What with the monitors, security and lets not forget the tremendous food!"

She smiled at the male in the next room. He was British and his sentences were absolutely drowned with sarcasm.

"Can't say my luxurious cells is any worse. What you in here for?"

She heard a loud groaning and a surface being kicked, his door she assumed.

"Being a vampire apparently. Bloody creeps don't know who they're messing with. You?"

"Oh, just your average Laas demon. Should I know who they're dealing with?"

She felt weird, sitting up against the blinding white wall, talking to someone she could see. But it was better than waiting for more needles.

"It's Spike, William the Bloody they used ta call me. Laas demon, you say? Haven't seen one of them in a while. Not a relative of ol' Evalintha, are yea?"

She raised her dark eyebrows when his name sparked recognition. William the Bloody, eh? From what she had heard, he was a piece of work. How he ended up here was what was going through her mind.

"God no," she continued, bringing her train of thought back on its track. "My name's Renaryha. Leave it at Rena though, unless you want a slap in the face."

She heard him chuckling from his cell and then a sudden intake of breath.

"You wanna get out of here, Renaryha?" he whispered.

If not for the demon enhanced hearing, Rena wouldn't have had a hope with hearing him. She was curious now though.

"Right, how do you plan on doing that?"

"Watch and follow my lead."

Rena leaned back against the back wall instead of the side wall and waited for something to happen through the glass of her cell door. Then, there was a loud crash. She assumed that Spike had somehow managed to knock out some of the Initiative boys who were taking him down for some tests, because standing at the side of her door, slipping in the key card, was a tall broad man with peroxide bleached blonde hair, black pants with bulky boots and a black t-shirt and leather duster.

"Well come on then, little miss Laas. Don't want to be here when the rest of those lousy gits get here."

And with that, Rena bounded up from her position on the floor and followed Spike to the newly discovered vent opening. It was like the door to heaven.

"Do you know what time it is?" she gasped as the vampire boasted her up towards the opening by her legs.

"No, and I don't bloody well care at this precise moment!" he snapped as he pushed her up high enough to open the latch.

"Well I hope its dark, for your sake."

* * *

><p>"Thank bloody god its rainy. Those little rays of sunshine will be the death of me."<p>

Spike bounded up out of the hole in the ground and froze when there was loud yelling and banging.

"Oh bugger, come on Laas!" he exclaimed, grabbing Rena's arm, pulling her along at a rapid pace.

"Seems like the troops have discovered our flight."

They ran away from what looked like a collage campus and both hesitated a moment when Rena turned to look at it.

"Why was there a government demonic experimentation base under a university?"

Spike rolled his eyes and dragged her along faster.

"We're gonna get help. No doubt they'll be after us."

He paused in thought and then turned his head and smirked at her.

"And I know just the place where we can get that help."

* * *

><p>Rena and Spike ran down the road, turning sharp corners to make sure they lost the soldiers. Then, a dreaded ray of sunlight hit off Spike's arm, causing it to smoke as he yelped and flung himself into the nearest shop. Rena followed, laughing at the vampire's reaction.<p>

"Oi! I could've burst into a tiny pile of dust and you wouldn't have had help! What are you look-"

Rena had been going red in the face while the vampire stood with his back to the rest of the shop and ranted.

"Ah" he said, awkwardly as he turned and looked to see where he had stumbled in. They had this misfortune of running into a lingerie shop, full of young ladies eying the two escapees curiously.

"Right, well I suppose asking for a thick blanket would be out of the question." he mumbled to himself more than to anyone in particular.

"Sir," one of the female staff said, coming over to the two smiling. "Does your lady friend need help finding something nice?"

Spike opened his mouth and closed it again while Rena went bright red.

"Oh god no!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening. "We're not- you know- together! But um...you don't have a large blanket or plastic cover or anything do you? The uh...seat of our car got..uh...soaked."

The shopkeeper looked at the two, puzzled as Spike cluelessly nodded in agreement with Rena.

"Yeah uh, tea everywhere. Can't be getting that little bottom of hers wet now, can we?"

He patted Rena on the bottom and winked at the young lady in front of them. Rena internally growled with disgust and the shopkeeper blushed.

"Oh, well I suppose there's the blanket the stray dogs lie on at the back. You're not allergic, are you?"

"No, no! That'll do nicely!"

And so, Rena and Spike left the shop, Spike having thrown the large woolen, dog hair covered blanket over his head.

"That bloody man better have some food for me. I'm starved."

_**A/N: First Buffy fic and I'm a tad bit nervous…Not sure when this'll be updated but I just wanted to get the idea out there…This is actually the result of me watching Buffy from season 1 to 7, the first time I ever watched it was when I started this marathon…So I'm in the middle of season 6 and I've heard what happens later with Buffy and Spike and Buffy's been pissing me off cos I love Spike and he needs a bit of love. Review please, I won't be sticking exactly to the show's script or anything, too much effort.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So, another chapter up already. Which is pretty odd 'cos I find it hard to get time to update normally, yet I've somehow found time to update during exams…..Strange. Anyway, review! Warning for language, just in case. Ali likes her bad words :L**_

_**Disclaimer: I, does not own thing called Buffy. I wants Buffy. I wants Buffy bad!**_

To put it lightly, Mr. Rupert Giles was extremely surprised to find a very sick and hungry looking Spike covered with a blanket, standing outside his front door in broad daylight beside a young woman. The woman in question, also looked quite worn and tired, her brown wavy hair lying limp from the roots to the bleached ends. There were black rings under her almond shaped emerald eyes and her face seemed much thinner than it should have been. However she didn't look completely out of place at Spike's side. She wore torn denim jeans with black converse and a bright red spaghetti top under her black leather jacket, the buttoned straps on the collar sticking out from under her long hair.  
>Spike looked at Giles, pleading.<p>

"Hey mate, yuh gotta let us in. Those bloody commando soldier boys are after putting something in my head and now I can't eat!"

Giles looked at him puzzled, with a slight look of 'do I really care?' on his face.

"Right, Spike took a little trip to the vet and now he can't bite!" the vampire snapped, the edge of the blanket coming alight. "Look just let us in!"

"Why should I?" Giles remarked, raising and eyebrow.

"Bloody hell.."

After much debate, Spike and Rena were allowed in, Rena receiving an odd look from Giles.

"Why isn't she being tied up?" Spike exclaimed as Rena watched from behind the sofa. Giles had decided Spike was still better tied up than loose.

"Because she is obviously not a vampire and I've yet to be informed of who she is. However, I know damn well who you are and I feel it wise not to trust you without being tied down."

This received a mock expression of shock and hurt from Spike and a abrupt loud burst of laughter from Rena. Giles frowned as he turned to look at the young woman behind him who was holding her right hand to her mouth in an attempt to hide the laughter she had just let out.

"Well it's good to see we share a similar amusement-"

"Renarytha. Rena." she interjected. "I don't mean to impose on you, sir, but Spike said you would have help and that you might not automatically kill me."

Spike rolled his eyes from his eyes seat and let out a loud sigh.

"Come on Rupert! I'm starvin'. Feed a man, would you?"

Giles turned and glared at the blonde vampire before turning back to Rena.

"I'm sure he was full of our praises," he said dryly. "but do tell why we might kill you? Are you a demon?"

Rena raised an eyebrow at Spike, who then pulled a 'told yea so' face. Spike had told her that they, or well, she could get help from Rupert Giles, the old librarian from Sunnydale High before it got burnt down during the mayor's attack. He then told her to beware of the Scoobies and the slayer because according to Spike, the slayer was a ruthless savage who didn't hesitate to kill anything with a demonic presence, no matter who they were. Quite frankly, Rena was quite freaked out by the slayer, who she was yet to meet.

"Laas demon," she said at last, after reading Giles' facial expression. He didn't seem like he'd kill her. "Not sure if you've heard of them but we're mostly harmless..."

Giles didn't break into a smile as she had hoped he would. He stood with his arms crossed, not looking very convinced.

"You mean the black scaled demon with razor sharp claws and the agility of a cat?"

She stared at him blankly. He knew the description off book? He didn't look happy.

"Hey now, I can control when to, you know, grow the scales and the claws part and I have nothing against humans. If you really knew your demons, you'd know that we generally don't pose any threat towards humans. It's not in our nature."

His face broke out into a friendly smile and he uncrossed his arms and went towards the phone in his kitchen, ignoring Spike's groaning and complaining.

"I've heard of your kind," he said, dialing a number. "I know all too well that you don't pose a threat to us. I was just checking that you weren't lying about your species. You're welcome to stay here for protection if you give the team a hand in return. And- oh sorry. One moment. Hello Buffy?"

Rena nodded with understanding towards the ex-watcher and moved over to Spike while the other man was on the phone.

"Seems Gilesy likes you." he said enthusiastically as Rena sat on the chair beside him.

"And it seems he isn't liking you, Spike. What you do to get in his bad graces?"

The blonde vampire opened his mouth to smugly tell through story when the front door burst open. Standing in the doorway was two girls, one blonde and one red head. Rena saw Spike wince when the sunlight poured through the door, barely missing his feet and Rena jumped when there was a sudden yell from the blonde.

"What is he doing here?" she demanded, stalking in to glare at Spike in the eyes.

"Havin' a cup of tea, luv." the vampire said sarcastically, rolling his eyes again.

"Giles!" she complained like a three year old.

"Oh don't pretend you're not happy to see me," Spike said, giving her a suggestive smirk.

"Guh, you disgust me."

"Why? What I do?"

"You're being yourself!"

"Well, I'm highly offended!"

"Giles! Spike's being stupid!"

While the two continued their arguing, the red headed girl smiled and walked over to Rena, holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Willow. You're the Laas demon, right?"

Through girl's smiley attitude was contagious and Rena soon found herself smiling too.

"Yeah, I'm Rena. Are you a friend of the...slayer?"

Willow's eyebrows furrowed together when she saw a brief look of fright Rena's face.

"Uh...Yeah. Hey Buff?" she called to the other girl, who was barely refraining herself from hitting Spike.

"Yeah?" she said enthusiastically, suddenly forgetting her verbal spar match with Spike.

"This is Rena, the Laas demon Giles was talking about. Rena, this Buffy. She's like, the leader of our little group. Not in anyway anything like a slayer anything like that."

Willow laughed nervously as Buffy gave her a puzzled look.

"Hi, I'm...Buffy."

However, their quiet greetings were interrupted when a young man walked in through the door with another woman behind him.

"And how is my favourite slayer?" he exclaimed as he goes to Buffy for a dramatic hug.

Willow looked to Rena, expecting her to run and hide. She was wrong.

"You're the slayer?" the demon said, laughing hysterically.

Buffy pouted, obviously taking offence and turned to glare at Spike.

"What did you tell her?" she yelled at him.

"Just the truth, luv. That you're a savage beast with no moral compass."

"GILES!"

The older man came in from the kitchen, a mug of warm blood in his hands.

"Will you to give it a rest?" he snapped at them and then turned back into the room in a huff.

Spike and Buffy were left with their tails between there legs, looking very sheepish and then Giles came back in again, glaring at both of them.

"Give us information of your experience with the commandos, Spike, and we'll feed you."

"Oi, Rena was there too!"

"I didn't get anything done to me though," she replied, narrowing her eyes.

Spike growled as Giles waved the mug in front of him. He seemed to contemplate what to do before rolling his head and sighing.

"Alright! Okay! Just give me the drink and I'll tell you."

After Giles had reluctantly fed Spike his blood through a straw, the blonde vampire told the group small details about the Initiative, most of which were just him complaining.  
>Rena felt out of place. She sat uncomfortably at the end of the sofa beside the young man called Xander, who was making snarky comments to Spike.<br>The woman who sat at the other side of Xander with his arm around her shoulders was Anya, someone who had taken interest in Rena.

"So you're a demon," she stated rather than questioned.

"Um, yes?" Rena replied nervously, unsure of what to make of the other woman.

"And you're still in touch with this present time. You don't say anything that's not politically correct."

Rena stared at the woman blankly while Xander sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Some demons do actually live in the normal community, An. Wait a minute-"

He turned and looked at Rena closely, squinting his eyes.

"I've seen you in the Bronze!" he exclaimed as he finally realized. "You're in a band, right? You played after The Dingoes once, right?"

"Who?" Anya inquired, sounding slightly annoyed at being left out of the conversation.

"Oz's band. You know, Willow's ex?"

"Wolf boy?"

"Yeah!"

Again, Rena felt out of place as the two conversed about people she didn't know. However she saw a reopening to the conversation and took it.

"I think I met Oz briefly after that gig actually," she said, trying to recollect what the guy looked like. "Short-ish, ginger?"

"Who are yea talking about?" Willow says, cutting off Xander before he could answer.

"I was just saying that I recognized Rena from one of the bands that played before Oz once. What were yea called anyway? You were really good!"

Three heads fixed on Rena's face, awaiting an answer.

"Eh, we're called Stretta. Well, at least we were. Don't know what the guys are doing seeing as I've been locked up down in demon's paradise for the last month or so."

She paused for a second, thinking. She should find them, go home, tidy herself up a bit. Damn those commandos.

"Is there anyway I could go home soon? I really need to clean myself up..."

Buffy had come over as Rena had been contemplating and looked at Giles.

"I'm not sure. If you want to chance being caught, you could go. It's not like Spike, he can't defend himself or anything against through initiative. If you're careful, you can go."

Rena sighed and stared at the floor. She was at risk of being caught but...she needed to go home, let everyone know she was okay.

"I'm gonna go home. I'll come back and help though, if you need it. I can't exactly go back to my job until this has all blown over anyway."

Buffy smiled and placed her hand on the demon's shoulder as she got up off the sofa.

"I'll come with you, Rena" the slayer said, grabbing her coat off the back of a chair. "Keep an eye on Spike guys. He's being suspiciously quiet."

Buffy gave the vampire a small glare before opening the door and walking out with Rena beside her.

"Thanks," the demon said, turning around to Giles and the rest of the group before leaving the doorway.

"Do me a favor and break me out of here, Renarytha." Spike drawled. "An eye for an eye, luv."

He winked at her with a sarcastic smirk on his face. Buffy scoffed and slammed the door shut before Rena could come back with another sarcastic remark.

"He's not worth your time," Buffy said as they walked out of the apartment block.

"He did break me out though," was the reply. There was a sigh and Buffy stopped, turning to face Rena.

"Okay. Spike equals vampire, vampire equals no soul. No soul equals evil, evil equals bad. Big, big bad. You know this as good as I do. I know your species are neutral but Spike isn't, he's all bad. You can't trust him."

"He trusts you."

Buffy face went blank at Rena's statement. She pouted her lips and frowned.

"What makes you-"

"He trusted you not to kill us. That's always a big step."

"Yeah but I'm hardly going to kill something defenseless."

"But I'm not. He is but I'm not. You could've killed me. He said you'd help."

Buffy was left speechless for a few moments. This girl could really read people, couldn't she?

"Spike obviously didn't care whether or not we killed you," she said eventually, after deciding he was still big bad. "It's how he is. Now come on. Where is it you live?"

Once they reached Rena's house, Buffy decided it was best she took off and went back to Giles and the gang to get info from Spike.  
>Once again, Rena felt out of place, even in her own home. The place was a mess from not being lived in. Actually, it looked like James and Ali had crashed there for a few days. Pizza boxes that she certainly didn't remember having were strewn across the large coffee table in the sitting room and there was five large bottles of Ali's favourite soda on the floor in various parts of the room.<br>It looked like David had been there too; an empty packet of his favourite smokes lying on top of the television  
>Rena groaned as she turned on her CD player and began picking up the litter.<p>

"And I will love you, baby!" she sang as she threw the boxes into a pile. "Always!"

She continued on with her sing along with her Bon Jovi CD until she heard something fall down the stairs. She was up off the ground in seconds and had the CD off.

"Oww," someone groaned from the hall as hysterical laughter came from the upper floor.

Rena rolled her eyes. Of course, they were still there. When she went into the hall, she did find it hard not to laugh though.  
>Sitting with her back against the stair railing, on the second last step was a raven haired women, who was rubbing her forehead and moaning in pain.<p>

"Fuck you, James." she yelled up the stairs at the man leaning on the railing, trying to balance himself from laughter. When he caught sight of Rena however, he stopped laughing but kept the smile.

"Well looky what we've got here, Al! Rena decides to show herself! You don't know how bored we got in your house waiting for you."

Rena went slightly pale just thinking about what they had done from boredom. Oh god, she thought as she watched James pick Ali up and give her a kiss on the head where she banged it. How many inappropriate places have they had sex? On my kitchen table?

"Stop thinking about me and Al having a go at it, Ren. Not good for that pretty little face of yours."

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts of mental images and brought the black bag of rubbish she had filled into the kitchen.

"Do me a favor and put that in the big bin outside, will yea, James?"

He grumbled but picked it up and left the room, leaving Ali and Rena alone.

"So, where were ya?" the young woman asked enthusiastically, sitting down at the table with her head propped up on her hands.

"Locked up in a demonic experimentation facility under the Sunnydale University campus."

Ali's eyes widened.

"Shit, really? We didn't think...We just thought-"

"That I had just taken off? Yeah, don't worry. I would've thought that too if I was you. I can't go to work or anything for a while cos as of today, I'm a government fugitive. Apparently."

Ali looked shocked. However, her shock was short lived when David appeared at the doorway, his black hair a nest of mess. He had just woken up, Rena deducted, as she saw he wore grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt.

"Rena?" he asked, confused and probably still asleep.

The demon's face lit up when she saw him walk in and was out of her chair with her arms around his neck in moments.

"Guh, I missed you," she mumbled before pressing her lips to his quickly before pulling away, lacing her fingers between his and leading him over to the table.

"Where the hell were you?"

Rena spent a good hour eating breakfast and recalling the events if the last month to her two friends and boyfriend.

"This guy, Spike. He didn't try anything on you did he?" David questioned suspiciously while himself and Rena sat on her sofa together.

"Well, he was being a bit flirty but in a 'this is the way I am' way so I didn't put a pass on it. He's all eyes for the slayer anyway."

David sighed with a little bit too much relief and wrapped his arm around Rena's waist.

"If those commando dudes did anything to you-"

But he was silenced with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please leave the room if you're going to continue with that," Rena mumbled, without really looking up at James and Ali from her seat on through floor. She didn't need to see to know what they were doing.

"Spoil sport," she heard Ali grumble.

Rena got up off the floor, dusting the bits of popcorn off her and lifting David's arm up from her shoulders. She jumped onto the sofa, beside James and Ali, and hopped over to the other side, where she pulled the curtains open, letting sunlight flood through the windows.

"Gaaah!" Ali yelled as she threw her face into James' chest to block her eyes from the sunlight.

"I second that 'gaaah'," James groaned, moving Ali off him.

Rena went and stood in the middle of the room, with her hands on her hips.

"Right, I'm going out to help those people who helped me last week. I expect the place to be tidy when I get back. I'd also prefer if the people who didn't live here had less stuff lying around." she narrowed her eyes in Ali's direction, making the girl raise her eyebrows and whisper to her boyfriend sarcastically,

"I have no idea what she's talking about,"

Rena just rolled her eyes and went upstairs to have a shower and get changed. It had been almost longer than a week since she escaped from The Initiative and she felt it was time that she went back to Buffy and Giles and gave a hand.

* * *

><p>Rena was very confused when she arrived at Giles' apartment. Sitting in the corner with Buffy in his lap, was Spike, and they were getting very, very comfortable with each other.<p>

"Stop that!" Giles exclaimed from the sofa, looking blankly at nothing. "I may not be able to see it but I can hear the lip smacking!"

Buffy and Spike pulled away, smiling against each other's lips. Rena was very confused.

"I know I was gone for a week and I know I haven't known you all very long but I was very certain that Buffy and Spike hated each other and you defiantly weren't blind."

Giles nodded in agreement with Rena's statement and sighed, sounding rather defeated.

"I don't know what's going on. My vision just left. And those two- those two are- are,"

Giles seemed unable to finish his sentence so Buffy slid off Spike's lap and danced over to Rena. Holding up her hand, Buffy smiled dramatically.

"Look Rena! Spike and I are getting married! Isn't that just great?"

Rena blinked before turning back to Giles.

"Who was the witch in this group of yours?"

"Willow? Why- Oh. Oh good god. What has she done now?"

* * *

><p>Later, Rena had become extremely unfocused and found her concentration fixed on one man.<br>She was just about to leave the apartment dramatically, wide eyed and wild, when, said man burst through the door with Anya behind him, both exclaiming about how he was a demon magnet. Then Xander's eyes met Rena's.

"Oh sh-"

He leapt back as Spike hit Rena over the head, just before she could attack Xander. She fell to the floor with an undignified thump, her head lolling to the side. Everyone looked at Spike for a moment before Buffy embraced him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Oh, Spike darling! You saved Xander! What would we do without you?"

"Celebrate." Xander retorted, his face scrunching up when he realized what just happened. "Wait, what? Buffy! What-what's going on? How? What? _How?_"

Giles coughed from his seat on the sofa, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Three excellent questions. It seems Willow has done something very, very wrong."

* * *

><p>It was the next day when Rena woke up. It was embarrassing, waking up on Giles' sofa with a giant red bump on her head, not remembering what happened. However, when she looked and saw Spike roaming around with a bowl of Weetabix soaked in blood, she remembered.<p>

"You- Buffy- marriage!" she choked out, laughter beginning to bubble up behind the shocked tone she was using.

Spike sat down in a chair opposite her, took a bit of his cereal and rolled his eyes.

"Oh bloody hell, don't remind me,"

He looked like he was about to get sick with the expression he had on his face. He munched on his food while Rena inspected him. It was really the first time she got a proper look at him without a 'Oh god, oh god, we're all gonna die' situation.  
>His blonde hair was perfectly smoothed against his head, highlighting his deep brown pools of eyes that were set above his high cheek bones. Rena admired the 'Y' shaped scar that was down his left eyebrow as he raised it. She snapped out of her observation when she realized <em>why <em>it was raised. He had noticed her staring and was smirking at her.

"Like what you see?" he asked, causing her to blush. It was defiantly not her intention for him to catch her staring.

"You're a very attractive man for your age, I'll give you that."

The right edge of his mouth curled up into a lopsided grin as he chuckled at her reply.

"Was that a compliment or were you commenting on my age? I'm not that old you know. I'm sure you're older than me."

Rena shook her head as she got up and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"I'm only 138 years old. Was born somewhere in Ireland the late 1870s, early 1880s. Not sure exactly. I think it's about 1879. Was put in an orphanage and grew up like a normal child for that time….Until I turned 18. I noticed some things and my mother came back and explained. Boy, was I pissed."

She sat down again on the sofa with a glass and a sandwich she had made while telling Spike about her history. His bowl was sitting at his feet, the remainders of the Weetabix at the bottom of it.

" What 'bout you?" she mumbled with her food in her mouth.

Spike shook his head disapprovingly and smirked.

"Nobody ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full? Don't matter anyway. Seems I ain't far off your age. Was sired in 1880. I was 20 when I died"

Rena tried to look sympathetic but failed dramatically as her mouth was stuffed with the turkey sandwich, causing Spike to laugh.

"You'd like my friends," she said finally, after swallowing her food. "They're a real hand full. You should come over when we're jamming some night."

Spike's face lit up as he raised his eyebrows again and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together.

"Oh, you're in a _band_?"

"Your point?"

"That was the point,"

Rena burst out into laughter, finding Spike's technique of keeping up conversation hilarious. Giles appeared at the top of the stair, a look of fright on his face.

"Is something wrong? Good grief, what did you do to the girl, Spike?"

Spike put his hands in the air defensively and looked taken back.

"I didn't do anythin'! She just started laughing at my point!"

Giles closed his eyes briefly, clearing his throat before tilting his head with his eyebrows scrunched together.

"I'm sorry, your what?"

Spike's head did a roll as he opened his mouth and closed it again with a sigh of irritation. Rena was still laughing, obviously oblivious as to what was going on.

"My point in the conversation! She was laughing at something I said."

Giles groaned and started back up the stairs, mumbling something about how demons were ruining his life. Spike glared at the demon in front of him as she sat back against the sofa, tired from laughing.

"I should probably go," she said, taking out her phone and checking the time. "I told the guys I'd be back, not staying the night. Wanna come?"

Spike let out an annoyed laugh and shook his head, obviously not very happy.

"Don't suppose you've noticed but I'm locked up here until the slayer and her band of social rejects decide I'm safe enough to leave. Like I'll do any damage."

He looked down into his hands and sighed, sounding very hurt.

"I'm not even scary anymore."

Rena stood up and rolled her eyes, not taking pity on him.

"I'll go talk to Giles, see if I can persuade him. Don't get your hopes up though. They hardly know me so they probably won't trust me enough."

Spike couldn't look happier. He sprung from his seat and held Rena by the shoulders.

"You, may dear, are an angel."

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Had Mock exams so was busy, busy, busy! Review please! :D**_


End file.
